


Braided

by GodOfWar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2017, M/M, Polski | Polish, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfWar/pseuds/GodOfWar
Summary: Są momenty, w których Bilbo nie jest tak naiwny, jak sądzi Thorin.





	Braided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).
  * A translation of [Braided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332768) by [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett). 



> Tłumaczenie ficku fredbassett pod tym samym tytułem.

\- Czy zostałeś przeciągnięty tyłem przez dzikie róże? - Ton głosu Bilbo brzmiał, jakby mówił do dziecka, które przyszło w podartych ubraniach z podrapanymi kolanami i rozczochranymi włosami.

\- Nie przypominam sobie dzikich róż, ale nie była to mało ekscytująca podróż, więc jeśli takowa się przydarzyła, ja jej nie zauważyłem. - Thorin spojrzał na Bilbo i pozwolił ustom wykrzywić się w lekkim uśmiechu. - Przestań forsować nogę, Panie Hobbicie. Nie chcę, żebyś zepsuł moje krawieckie arcydzieło.

\- Dwalin stwierdził, że przypomina mu to raczej krawędź starej derki.

\- Dwalin nie jest znany z uznania dla dobrego szwu. Usiądź zanim upadniesz. - Thorin machnął ręką w kierunku drewnianej ławki stojącej obok. Wyszedł by zaczerpnąć powietrza z dala od korytarzy Beorna, rozkoszując się chłodnym powiewem, wpatrując się w aksamitnie czarne niebo upstrzone niezliczonymi gwiazdami.

Bilbo burknął coś niewyraźnie, ale usiadł na wygładzonym drewnie.

\- Masz ptasie gniazdo we włosach, Panie Krasnoludzie.

\- Lubię towarzystwo ptaków. Skąd ta obsesja moimi włosami?

\- Standardy, - powiedział lekko Bilbo. - Standardy muszą zostać utrzymane. - Wyciągnął połowę połamanego grzebienia z kieszeni. - Odwróć się. Z pewnością nie będziesz zadowolony śpiąc z badylami wbijającymi się w głowę.

Thorin miał ochotę zauważyć, że nie pamiętał dokładnie kiedy ostatnio spał, ale przełknął te słowa.

Bilbo trzepnął go lekko w ramię.

\- Obróć się albo zatańczę giga i wystawię twoje dzieło na próbę.

Thorin mruknął ponuro, ale zrobił jak mu kazano, nawet jeśli obracanie się do kogokolwiek tyłem było wbrew jego naturze. Bilbo był uparty jak osioł, a Thorin nie miał ochoty wystawiać go na próbę. Zaledwie dzień wcześniej wyciągnął grot strzały goblina z uda hobbita. Kompania potrzebowała odpoczynku, a dom Beorna był najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w jakim gościli od jakiegoś czasu.

Za jego plecami zwinne palce zaczęły działać, wyciągając gałązki z włosów Thorina. Bilbo miał rację. Wyglądało na to, że znalazła się tam połowa lasu. Thorin uśmiechnął się krzywo w ciemnościach i pociągnął łyk jeżynowego wina, pozwalając, by smak rozlał się mu na języku, gdy jego dłonie owinęły się wokół metalowej czarki. Kiedy Bilbo stwierdził z zadowoleniem, że wysupłał co najgorsze, zajął się odplątywaniem kołtunów. Thorin nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz miał czas bądź też chęci, by zadbać o swój wygląd, a choć prędzej zaszyłby sobie usta nim to przyznał, pozwolił sobie zrelaksować się pod ręką hobbita, ciesząc się tą rzadką chwilą i niespodziewaną intymnością.

Bilbo był o wiele delikatniejszy niż zasługiwała na to splątana kępa włosów i okazał się być równie cierpliwy, jak każdy krasnolud w zadaniu, jakie sobie wyznaczył. Obity grzebień nigdy nie wszedł w rachubę. Bilbo po prostu przeczesywał każdy kosmyk dopóty, dopóki nie poddał się jego natarczywym palcom. Nie padły pomiędzy nimi żadne słowa, ale po chwili Thorin zdał sobie sprawę, że Bilbo nucił przy pracy, tonem ledwie głośniejszym od wiatru szumiącego w drzewach. Tę melodię można było rozpoznać jako krasnoludzką pieśń, zaśpiewaną tak dawno temu w domu pod wzgórzem, kiedy hobbit po raz pierwszy usłyszał opowieść o tym. jak krasnoludy zostały wygnane z własnego domu. Thorin czuł tę pieśń w kościach, ale słysząc tę melodię w ustach Bilbo, było tak, jakby słyszał ją od nowa.

Thorin słuchał a Bilbo nucił. Długie palce hobbita przemknęły przez jego włosy, masując skórę głowy, pozbawiając go migreny, którą nosił ze sobą tak długo, że niemal zapomniał jak to jest żyć bez bólu.

\- Masz uzdrawiający dotyk, Panie Hobbicie. - powiedział Thorin więznącym w gardle głosem. Wziął kolejny łyk wina.

Bilbo odgarnął włosy z czoła Thorina i przeczesał palcami kosmyki, z których był kiedyś tak dumny, ale te czasy dawno minęły i wiedział, że jego czarne włosy były poprzetykane srebrem.

\- Ptasie gniazda i ciernie nie są najlepszymi towarzyszami podróży. Miałeś tam połowę sosnowego lasu. To nie mogło być wygodne.

\- Pozbawiłeś domu całe ptasie stado.

Palce Bilbo przesunęły się ponownie po włosach, zatrzymując na karku i delikatnie masując napięte mięśnie.

\- Nie utrudniaj. Jest tu mnóstwo drzew, które zapewni alternatywne zakwaterowanie.

Potem dłonie o długich palcach zniknęły, a Thorin ledwo stłumił jęk zawodu.

\- Nie ruszaj się, - polecił Bilbo, a moment później siedział okrakiem na ławce na przeciw Thorina. - I przestań monopolizować to wino.

Thorin otworzy oczy by ujrzeć uśmiechniętą twarz Bilbo. Wrodzona pogoda ducha hobbita była jedną z rzeczy, które podobały mu się najbardziej. Pomimo umiłowania do wygody w życiu, Bilbo okazał się nie narzekającym na los towarzyszem. Pod delikatną fasadą znajdował się trzon z żelaza, choć Thorinowi zabrało trochę czasu. nim to zauważył. 

Oddał czarkę Bilbo, patrząc na pijącego hobbita. Dzielenie tego samego naczynia było intymne. ale to nic w porównaniu z uwagą, jaką poświęcił Bilbo, by rozczesać jego włosy. Z całą jego książkową wiedzą, hobbit nie może tego wiedzieć. Hobbici byli z natury towarzyską rasą, więc może dla nich, te rzeczy nie miały takiej wagi. 

\- Jeżynowe, - stwierdził Bilbo, język doścignął ostatnie krople z kącika ust. - Mam takie w swojej spiżarni, ale nic tak wykwintnego. Zastanawiam się czy nasz gospodarz podzieliłby się przepisem. - Oddał czarkę Thorinowi. - Chodź, daj mi skończyć, to co zacząłem.

Zanim Thorin zdążył zapytać co hobbit miał na myśli, Bilbo sięgnął po część włosów po prawej stronie głowy Thorina i rozdzielił je na trzy pasma. Następnie z wprawą splótł je w długi, cienki warkocz. Związał go cienkim pasmem skóry i odchylił się podziwiając swoje dzieło. 

Oddech uwiązł Thorinowi w gardle. Hobbit nie mógł wiedzieć o tym, jak ważne dla jego ludu było zaplatanie włosów. Nie, Bilbo nie mógł wiedzieć...

Bilbo zabrał pucharek, wziął kolejny łyk, a potem oddał go Thorinowi.

\- O wiele lepiej, - westchnał Bilbo z satysfakcją. - Teraz się nie ruszaj i daj mi skończyć.

Thorin poddał się pokusie i zamknął oczy udając, że ma to większe znaczenie, niż tak było naprawdę. Palce Bilbo przeczesywały jego włosy z pewnością kochanka. Był dość blisko, by mógł poczuć jego ciepły oddech, bogaty aromat wina unosił się w powietrzu. 

Gdy Bilbo zawiązał drugi warkocz, Thorin poczuł, jak się odsuwa, otworzył oczy, by ujrzeć Bilbo uśmiechającego się lekko z satysfakcją. 

Thorin uniósł czarkę do swoich ust, wziął łyk, a potem uniósł ją do ust Bilbo w niemym zaproszeniu. Bilbo pił. Nie było wątpliwości co do intymnej atmosfery. 

Gdy Thorin opuścił pucharek, Bilbo przysunął się i musnął jego usta w pocałunku.

\- Czy naprawdę myślisz, że jestem takim ignorantem w sprawach krasnoludów, mój przyjacielu? 

Thorin uniósł pytająco brwi. Bilbo uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Niektórzy z naszej kompanii nie są wcale tak dyskretni, jak się im wydaje, wbrew obiegowej opinii, nie jestem tak całkiem nieobyty. Wczoraj ucałowałeś moją rękę, dzisiaj ja uczesałem i zaplotłem twoje włosy. Jesteśmy kwita, jak sądzę.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie, to daje ci przewagę. 

Bilbo uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak zrobiłem. A moja głowa jest nadal na swoim miejscu. Co pozwala mi sądzić, że mogę to zrobić ponownie.

Usta Thorina wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.

\- Nie jesteś tak nieobyty, jak na początku myślałem, Bilbo Bagginsie, ani nawet w połowie tak delikatny.

\- Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo, wierzę, że gdzieś w tych słowach krył się komplement. 

Thorin ostrożnie odstawił czarkę z winem na ziemię.

\- I tak jest, mój drogi hobbicie.

Zabrało trochę czasu, zanim któryś z nich ponownie się odezwał, a nawet dłużej nim skończyli jeżynowe wino, ponad nimi gwiazdy błyszczały na aksamitnym niebie.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised it some time ago, but had unexpected problems. Thank you for letting me translate it.


End file.
